Return to Hiccup's World
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Into Hiccup's World: five years after Blade and Emily are separated, an incident brings not just Emily but Ashley too into the world of dragons. Blade only has so long to find Emily, and romance keeps getting in the way. And who is the new mysterious Night Fury rider? Will Ashley win Blade's heart. Will Slash impress the girl he likes? Oh, and what IS a Night Fury?</html>


**So I know I haven't posted on any of my stories for a long time. And I know a lot of people have been waiting for this. Now the reason I haven't posted is simple and straightforward, and I'm not going to lie to you about it. It is a mixture of writers block(about 40% writers block) and writer's laziness(about 60%). I can't make any promises on updating faster but after reading some of the reviews I felt inspired...**

* * *

><p>(Emily's Point of View)<p>

_Cold, everything was cold. But there he was, again, in my dreams. I've tried to ask him who he was, why he appeared in my dreams, but I always wake up before I get the chance. Tonight he is in the dream where I am hurt badly and in the snow, and he keeps me warm until help arrives. He always appears in one of my reoccurring dreams. Sometimes we're on Toothless flying in the morning sky, sometimes we are sitting side by side in the sunset, and sometimes I am hurt in the snow and he is their protecting me...Now someone is almost through the snow, almost to us...and then...Then I see nothing but the bright light of the sun and the figure of a..._

BEEP!

"Agh!" I yell almost falling out of bed. For five years I've been having those mysterious dreams, and now I'm in Tue most mysterious part of the world attempting to find an answer to them...the Bermuda Triangle. Many people have said I'm just seeing a version of Hiccup that my mind created but I know otherwise. After all, how else was I supposed to tell where I got the belt and dagger with the Berk crest on them? The cruise ship that mysister and I are in never fails to wake me due to the sound of its horn...lucky me.

"Hey, Em, there are some cute boys up on top deck with some nice abs. You want to go try and hook up with one with me?" My twin, Ashley, asked excitedly changing into her white angelic looking bathing suit. Before the earthquake that brought these strange dreams and items she had been relatively shy and mainly depended on me to make new friends, but after that she became determined to step up her game as older sister.

" Na, I'll stay here and make sure the cats don't alert anyone." I say giving her a wink and a grin of encouragement.

Our cats, we brought with us on the cruise because we couldn't find anyone to watch them, were the only family we really felt like we had left after the earthquake and honestly I didn't like the idea of parting with them. There was Smoke, the oldest, gray with yellow eyes and around 22 years old. Then Pepper, the smartest, was a pepper colored cat with green eyes and she's about 12. And Ari, the youngest, a lazy orange tabby that could qualify as Garfield is about 6. Technically they shouldn't be on the boat with us but hey, when you love family your willing to take risks.

* * *

><p>(Blade's Point of View)<p>

I stood at the top of a cliff, Emily's journal in hand. For five years I'd searched for her, for five years I'd waited, and hasn't shown up. People, mainly my father, keep telling me that she's never coming back but I know her! I knew her! She wouldn't leave me like this! She loved me!

I sigh and close the journal and quickly tuck it away in my pocket as I here the familiar beat of a particular black dragon landing behind me.

"Blade, you need to stop running off so often! And here of all places? Why here?" My dad, Hiccup The Great, panted, "You know she's not coming back son...it just doesn't work that way."

"Dad! I know she's coming back! I know she's coming back for me! She loved me! And she knew I loved her! That hasn't changed since, I'm sure she's still trying." I said vigorously at first then calmed to a gentler almost a whispered tone.

Toothless nudged my arm last head drooped and made a sympathizing grunt. "Thanks bud." I muttered, "At least someone understands me." And with that I jump on Toothless and take off.

"Hey, wait! I still...needed him." My dad yells realizing how hard it will be on his aging body to get down, ha! Five years and he already can't climb up and down a cliff!

Shortly after he decides to try and climb down on his own, though, my mom swoops in with Stormfly and picks him up. I grin, this means Toothless is mine for the rest of the day!

"What do you say we have a race bud?l I ask as I pat his neck and get an excited grunt as a reply, "Then let's go!"

After a while the rest of the riders are on either side of me and Derek takes it upon himself to shout, "Go!" Before everyone else is ready. Typical Derek, though even with that head start he won't be much of a problem. Really it's only Slash and Lilly I have to worry about, they're the real competition. Derek and Lindsor are just the idiots who make the race funny!


End file.
